ISPC09
The Secrets Of A Fashion Model! Kotone's Mysterious Charm! (ファッションモデルの秘密！琴音の神秘的な魅力！ Fasshon moderu no himitsu! Kotone no shinpi-tekina miryoku!) is the ninth episode of Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ and the 642nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Major Events Synopsis The episode begins with the four Cures sitting down at a table in the cafeteria, and Hitomi inserts the Magical Girl Dress into the Book of Stars. Hitomi said that although it felt kind of silly holding a fake wand and shouting nonsense, it was still a lot of fun acting as a witch. Kiyomi excitedly said that she couldn't wait for Witching Hour to come out, and Hitomi explained that the movie was going to be released in cinemas today. Utau and Kiyomi then became excited, and Cadence told them to make sure that they're focusing on Pretty Cure as well as being idols. Just then, Kotone's phone rang, and she answered it. When Kotone put her phone down, she explained to the confused Cures that she had just got an offer to become a supermodel like her mother, but she has to travel to New York to participate in a very famous fashion show. The Cures clapped, and Utau said happily that Kotone was finally going to get her dream. Kotone, however, said that New York is overseas, and if Kotone accepts the offer, she would have to quit being a Pretty Cure, leaving everyone shocked. Later, Utau is in her room with earphones in her ears, listening to a song on her phone. Just then, Asami enters the room, and said that she had a busy day practicing the catwalk. She notices that Utau isn't listening, and so Asami takes out the earphones and yells Utau's name in her ear. A surprised Utau falls from her chair onto the floor, and tells Asami to not do that again. Asami apologised, and asked Utau if something was wrong. Utau shook her head, but Asami folded her arms, and repeated what she just said. Utau said that Kotone (a shocked Asami yelled out "Murasaki-senpai!?") had got an offer to become a supermodel, but Kotone had to move overseas for that. Utau also explained that she had become friends with Kotone, and if Kotone was to leave, it would break hers, Hitomi and Kiyomi's hearts. Asami was a little shocked, but she sat down next to Utau on the floor, and said that if it was an offer, Kotone could choose. Utau said that she didn't want Kotone to leave, but Asami said gently that it was Kotone's choice to make, not Utau's, but Utau could always tell Kotone how she felt about the offer. Utau realised that Asami was right, and stood up, and ran out of the room, waving goodbye to Asami. Meanwhile, Kotone was in her room, sitting at her desk, reading a magazine. Kotone saw a picture of her, and next to that picture was a picture of her mother. Kotone read the article, which was about the offer Kotone was given. Apparently, the media wondered what Kotone would choose. Kotone closed the magazine, and said to herself that she had no idea. Ayumi then jumped down from the top bunk, and asked what Kotone wanted. Kotone explained that if she chose to go to New York, she would become a supermodel like her mother, but if Kotone chose to stay, then life would stay as it is. Kotone continued to explain that becoming a supermodel was her dream, but she also didn't want to leave her friends. Ayumi smiled, and told Kotone to follow her heart. Ayumi explained that her sister Hitomi used to copy her all the time when they were younger, but now Hitomi has chosen to follow her heart and be who she is. Ayumi then stood up, and said that she has to go, and explained that she has a guest appearance on Pearl Detective as a villain. Kotone wished Ayumi luck, and Ayumi laughed, saying she didn't need luck as she was the top actress of the middle school. When Ayumi left, Kotone began to think. She wondered what choice would be better for her: modelling or friends. A little while later, Sisyphus was reading a magazine, and read the article about Kotone's given offer. He realised that if Kotone chose to go overseas, that would be one less Pretty Cure to deal with. Sisyphus then decided that he had to convince Kotone to leave, but before that, he would convince her to tell him where the Top Designers were. He then disappeared, ready to put his plan into action. At that same time, Kotone had met up with the other Cures and Cadence in front of Yumesaki Academy, and Utau said that although she was happy for Kotone, she didn't want Kotone to leave. Hitomi said that it pained her heart to say goodbye, and Kiyomi burst into tears, saying she didn't want their friendship to end. Cadence hugged Kotone, and said that Kotone was more than a Pretty Cure and a model: she was a friend. Kotone smiled at her friends, then admitted that she didn't know what to do. Just then, Sisyphus appeared, and said that the best choice would be for Kotone to become a supermodel like she always wanted. He pointed to a model-talented student, and said that he thought that a model-talented Namida would get Kotone to see her dream. Sisyphus then summoned a bell, and jingled it around, creating horrible music. The student fell to her knees, covering her ears. She then fell unconscious, and turned into a Namida! Kotone held up her Star Cards, but the other Cures stopped her. They explained that Kotone shouldn't transform, and she should follow her dream. Utau, Hitomi and Kiyomi then transformed, and began fighting the Namida. As the Cures were fighting, Cadence asked Kotone what she wanted. Kotone said that she didn't want to follow her dream just yet, because for now, she wanted to follow her heart. She had a flashback to when she was younger, and remembered one of her mother's fashion shows. Kotone had thought Haruka had looked so radiant and elegant, and so Kotone decided to become a supermodel like her mother. Back in the present, Kotone explained that her friends were more important than her dream, and she then transformed, and helped fight the Namida. Together, the Cures overpowered the Namida, and Cure Concert turned the rainbow dial on her Idol Bracelet, which then caused the scene to be turned into a concert. Cure Concert then performed "Concert Overture" to purify the Namida. Cure Concert caught the unconscious student, and a furious Sisyphus disappeared. A glow then appeared in front of the student's chest, which materialised into the Gothic Romance Dress. Cure Concert smiled at the dress, then at her friends, and said that she loved being a part of Pretty Cure, and would never think of leaving the team, much to the Cures' happiness. The next day, Kotone was posing for a photo shoot, and the cameraman asked why Kotone refused to become a supermodel. Kotone replied calmly that if she became a supermodel, she wouldn't have the time to see her beloved friends anymore. She also explained that she loved being a student at Yumesaki Academy, and wanted to finish up her school years at the academy before going overseas. The cameraman is astonished by Kotone's decision, and asked why Kotone decided on this. Kotone replied that she was just following her heart. That night, Utau is writing in her diary. She explains how she was so happy that Kotone wasn't leaving to go overseas, and that she was stay as a Pretty Cure! She said that although she felt sorry that Kotone wasn't able to achieve her dream, Kotone had made her decision to stay with her friends, which are more important to her. Utau finishes the entry by saying that no matter what, the bonds of Pretty Cure will never break! She then adds her autograph to the page of the diary. Characters Pretty Cure * Aihara Utau / Cure Harmony * Umino Hitomi / Cure Serenade * Amaterasu Kiyomi / Cure Operetta * Murasaki Kotone / Cure Concert Mascots * Cadence Villains * Sisyphus * Namida Secondary Characters * Mizuno Asami * Umino Ayumi * Murasaki Haruka Trivia Gallery Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997